carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sable Colby
CEO of Sable Co. Owner of The Colby Collection Owner of The Colby Center One-third owner of Onishy Electronics Owner of Pavilion Resorts Sits on various committees, charities and hospital boards throughout Los Angeles Socialite |Row 10 title = Past |Row 10 info = Member of the Board of Directors of Colby Enterprises (owns some 'A' shares) }}Sabella Scott —widely known as Sable— was born in London during the Second World War to wealthy parents. Following her parents' divorce, her father moved to California together with her sister Francesca ("Frankie"), which hurt Sable deeply. Although Sable and Frankie attending a European boarding school together, they never became close, nor was Sable close to her cousins, Alexis and Caress. Sable married Jason Colby, her sister's brother-in-law and a man twenty years her senior, in 1957. Shortly after their marriage, an unknown assailant raped Sable and impregnated her. Sable was afraid to reveal to Jason that the twins Miles and Monica, who were born in 1958, were most likely not his biological children. In 1965, Sable gave birth to a third child, Bliss, but Miles was always her favorite. Sable got interested in art, languages and life-style, became involved in the usual rich-wife's charity works and founded the Colby Collection in honor of Jason. Sable and Jason's marriage broke down when she discovered that Jason was in love with her sister Frankie and had fathered a son by her. She started attacking him, improved in business life and swore to start her life all over again. Her marriage to Jason at last ended in a divorce in 1987. After Alexis told Jason about Miles and Monica’s origin and Sable about Jason’s adultery, Sable was furious and in 1989 she moved to Denver, where she bought the Carlton Hotel. There she became a close friend of Blake and Krystle's, as well as the rest of the Carrington family. Krystina grew especially fond of her. When Alexis threatened to send Blake to prison for killing Roger Grimes, Sable became his most powerful ally and her efforts to ruin Alexis practically created a war between the two cousins. Out of anyone else in her life, Sable had come the closest to completely destroying Alexis, but they came to an agreement in the end. In addition to Jason, Sable was involved with Zach Powers and Dex Dexter. In 1989, she also discovered that she was pregnant with Dex' child, but how this developed was never mentioned and remains unknown since Sable didn't appear in The Reunion. Despite her stubborn mind and the recklessness she showed sometimes, Sable was never as mean as Alexis, but rather a worried child who was desperately afraid to be hurt by somebody she loved. Photo Gallery Sablecredit1.jpg|Stephanie Beacham's credit for the first season of The Colbys Sablecredit1bis.jpg|Stephanie Beacham's credit for the second season of The Colbys Sablecredit2.jpg|Stephanie Beacham's credit for season 9 103149009.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103148561.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 103148252.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 224f_12.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys medium_795865a76157f1c316bd55ee0e150df6.jpeg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys SB06c.jpg|Photo shoot for the first season of The Colbys 109411418.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 101940444.jpg|Photo shoot for season 9 beacham2.jpg|unknown photo shoot Category:The Colby family